


Cover Art - A Face Built For Gettin' Punched

by Lori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the work of the same name by bomberqueen17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art - A Face Built For Gettin' Punched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Face Built For Gettin' Punched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152248) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 



[](http://imgur.com/k2LJ6vV)


End file.
